ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cyber Commander
How to link the character I'd prefer if you didn't make a character page, but I realize that the following may be difficult to understand, so I won't explicitly prevent you from doing it. But anyway, here's my idea: You use your user page. From there, you make a heading of "Adrienne Guadiacco". From there, you make a link like this: Cyber Commander#Adrienne Guadiacco. Afterward, you change all the references to his (I'm just assuming) name and make them to the previous link. It should hopefully look like this link to The Light Type. Thanks for your edits, it's very appreciated ^^.Chaos josh - Talk 01:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Nice WE need more ppl like u. Haha. I've only seen a small handful. I hope you become an active contributor, and plan on improving this Wikia's content. A lot of its crappy. Even some of mine is. Thats kinda bad. You've already met Chaos Josh. Me and him are this wiki's bureacrats, or operators. We work to keep this site going, and on legs. We make it organized, and attempt to attract people to it. But anyway, welcoem to the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wikia. Grats. You just got welcomed. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Links I have no idea how to do that. I didn't even know that you could do that with the other wiki, either... Chaos josh - Talk 00:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :You want to create a redirect? Where you type Addriene and it redirects you to Adrienne Guadiacco? Right? Well, create the page you want to redirect t the real page, and type #REDIRECT Adrienne Guadiacco. Addriene would redirect you to Adrienne Guadiacco. I hope that's what you wanted. If you have any questions (that deals with wiki-code) ask me. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Categorize What's the name of your fanfic going to be? I'm looking very forward to it. You seem to put great detail into it, and care very much for it. Maybe it will attract many users here. Anyway, if you don't mind, please categorize all your character's and such with the name of your fanfic, and then the category you created for it, categorize that as Fanfic. Thank you. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 15:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hola ^_^ Hello there! I really like the articles for the charcaters you came up with. Say, do you wanna check out my Great Seadrago cards? I would love to have 'em as part of my fanfic. DarkblazeHunter 1:40 PM Hey - wanna talk a bit? DarkblazeHunter 12:06 PM Japanese Cards If you don't mind, could you please move the card images you have uploaded that have japanese to the same name but with a JP at the end? and then, add those images to each respective card's Gallery, and then use English cards as the main card? Please. Just to keep things all the same. and, i think you are doing a great job on your fanfic. If you ever need help, just call on me! <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Just for the record, there is two ways to create a new category. 1. Just add the category to a page on the bottom, and then Save. Next, click on the red link created because of what you did, and then on the page it brings you to, add it to another category that it would fit in. Category:GXDS RPG would fit in Category:Fanfic , i think, then that would fit in Category:Browse, which is the top category. And about the Japanese cards, i guess its ok. And Forum? which forum? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::There category Category:GXDS RPG has been created. Whne editing a page, on the bottom is a button that says Add Category. click it and type in GXDS RPG, and then follow its instructions. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Two Things 1. Yes, we do have an IRC channel. If you look to the left, if you are using a Monaco skin, you should see a link to information about the IRC, which has the name of our channel on it. Normally, no one is in it except for me. But, you can always go to ##yu-gi-oh and leave a message for me by typing ~UDK2 messagegoeshere 2. IF you don;t mind, could you go to and scroll down. Where it says Signature, type this: My Talk Page. This way, I, or anyone else, can get to your Talk page quicker. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Seadrago's arnt mine. XD. They're Darkblazehunter's. In other words, look up a bit. And im doing good, thank you. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 12:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Plaigarism I am sorry, but I can't really do anything about it. Wikia's license is a free license, which means no copyrighting. In some ways the characters are different, but if the problem persists, please contact me, and I will intervene. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Boo hoo. You see, Yugioh Card Maker Wikia is... well, the name itself says it, for cards. As Chaos josh said, character pages shouldn't really go here. I'm not even a moderator, I am but a humble janitor, and unofficial at that. For the record, everything you did is saved in the article history. It's not lost. So yeah. Copypaste the bios and move it to your userpage if you really feel they must be in this wiki. UltimateWai 19:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) OCG Cards The way you design your OCG cards is absolutely beautiful. How exactly do you do it? Do you design them from scratch or use a particular card maker to do it? Just for clarification, I'm talking about this.--YamiWheeler 22:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, I am pretty good at Photoshop. Although I'm a bit baffled on how you use Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker, as I noticed each of the cards comes with that annoying hologram tag at the bottom right corner, as well as having different edges to the Japanese-style cards. Do you edit that out? And you're welcome. Good designs need appreciation. I'm a designer myself, so, yeah. Thanks a lot.--YamiWheeler 13:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks a lot. I'll give it a shot. So is that all there is to it? What about the font? Any specific font you use? And I guess you have to look long and hard to find the right images.--YamiWheeler 21:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Sorry about the delay. I am close to being non-existant here. I've moved on, but happen to check things out every once in a while. I have chose D.Kaiser and Bluedog as my successors so that they may keep this wiki in order. ANd hopefully, make it better than what I did. I got the boom going, but I wasn't prepared for it. SO yeah. Anyway, after thinking about, I will allow you to continue making Fanfic's but on one condition. Could you move anything Facfic related to Fanfic:(name) ? Thanks. And if you ever need to contact me, a quicker was is emailing me. I have an option to email me on my userpage. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) How do you do it? O.K., I just got to ask. How do you get the images for your cards. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were real. Do you make the images or what?--Thanonyx 04:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yumi Fuuko thanks~~!!Chizuruotohime 13:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Roselianne Thanks for the Roselianne profy correction~~!! It helped a lot!Chizuruotohime 01:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Elemental = Mirage I just saw your new card .It looks like my Mirage Empress Chiko.The effect is great too. Where did you get the image??Chizuruotohime 01:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) how do you like the edit of your cards?? i just edited some of your cards inclding the cyber hero synchro, and gemini sisters. hope u like it Chizuruotohime 02:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) thats the new term for the gemini summon like... "then gemini summon it" yes it does I have a friend who uses msn and mine is ym...as it is normal. Chizuruotohime 02:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) How you do that?! Man that cool did you draw those cards yourself if you did how did you color them that's amazing they look like real cards Yumi Original Why are you removing the "original" from the profy??Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Duel Couple Specials : Yumi vs Ruka jadenkaiba is making a duel script of Yumi battling Ruka in riding duel...what do you think? Im getting excited~!!!Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 03:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) fusion lady text the japanese text for fusion lady should be written like this.... フュージョン レディ (Fyūjon Redi) Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 04:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC)